1. Field of the Invention
Manufacturers presently employ one gallon volume plastic containers or jugs for packaging of a variety of beverage products such as milk, water, orange juice, etc. These conventional jugs include a loop-type handle extending from a medial body portion to a neck portion and forming a handle and grasping aperture to facilitate carrying of the jug.
With an increase in high volume, low mark-up warehouse type retail operations, an increased interest has developed in multi-unit large quantity packaging to enable a consumer to purchase a relatively large quantity of products in exchange for a lower unit price.
The present invention addresses this need and interest by providing a jug handle holder adapted for releasable engagement with the handles of such conventional jugs to facilitate convenient packaging, sale, and transport of products packaged within such jugs as two unit packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore contemplated the securement of neck containers in multi-unit packages. Conventional prior art container securement devices include straps or sheets provided with apertures for engagement with the neck regions of containers. In order to release such conventional containers from multi-unit packages, the securing devices must be torn or severed, thus destroying the potential for reuse. Additionally, typical prior art multi-unit container packaging must be applied by the manufacturer, and does not allow expeditious installation and removal of individual containers from multi-unit packages by retail store personnel and customers.